Level 7 Cookbook
| image = Image:RO_Cookbook(Level7).png | imagewidth = | caption = The book's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = Allows the crafting of Level 7 food items. | weight = 1 | source = Evil Druid | buy = -- | sell = 500 Zeny }} Level 7 Recipes "Create delicious foods that will satisfy even starving appetites." In-Game Text -We don't care who you are: our hearty cuisine will satisfy you whether you're a hungry man, Poring, or Porporing.- Here's the secrets of our hearty cuisine, the Level 7 cooking recipes. Whole Roast: Enjoy this fully roasted spicy meal! Ingredients: 10 Meat, 1 Live Coal, 2 Coals, 1 Spicy Sauce, 15 Trunks, 10 White Herbs Directions: #Wash the Meat under running water. #Thoroughly coat the Meat with Spicy Sauce. #Chop the White Herbs and sprinkle on the marinated Meat. #Start a fire with Live Coal and Coals. #Roast the marinated Meat over Coals. #Add more Spicy Sauce over the Meat several times while it is roasting. #Serve with chopped White Herbs sprinkled on top. Special Royal Jelly Herbal Tea: Enjoy the sweet flavor of this special honey herbal tea. Ingredients: 4 Royal Jelly, 2 Honey, 5 White Herbs, 10 Hinalle Leaflets, 1 Yellow Spice Directions: #This recipe is basically the same as the Level 3 dish, Honey Herbal Tea, but it adds higher quality herbs Hinalle Leaflets and Royal Jelly. Soul Haunted Bread: Be careful! This bread may steal your soul with its heavenly taste! Ingredients: 10 Bread, 5 Mastela Fruits, 1 Sweet Sauce, 5 Ments, 5 Amulets, 2 Unripe Apples Directions: #Peel Mastela Fruits and apples and then cut them into bite-size squares. #Wash Ments and grind them to extract their juice. Mix this Ment juice with sugar by a 1:1 ratio. #Coat the Mastela Fruits and apples with this sugared Ment juice. #Refrigerate the mixture for 30 minutes. #Boil the mixture over high heat until it bubbles. #Reduce the heat to medium, add sugar, and boil down to make a jam. Make sure to constantly stir the jam while it is boiling down. #Pulverize Amulets and mix in Sweet Sauce. Refrigerate this new mixture until the jam is finished. #Spread the jam and the Amulet mixed Sweet Sauce on pieces of Bread and enjoy! Steamed Alligator with Vegetables: Soft and chewy steamed Alligator meat served with fresh vegetables. Ingredients: 10 Anolian Skin, 10 Jack o' Pumpkins, 10 Carrots, 10 Aloe Leaflets, 10 Yellow Herbs, 1 Yellow Spice Directions: #Wash Anolian Skin and knead it while mixing it with salt, pepper, water, and Yellow Spice. #Cut the Carrots into thin and long slices. #Parboil Aloe Leaflets and Yellow Herbs and then squeeze them dry. #Cut Jack o' Pumpkins into thin slices, fry the slices, and then cool. #Spread a cotton cloth onto a thick wooden plate and place the kneaded Anolian Skin on the board. Place the plate inside a steamer and steam for 15 minutes. #Cut the skin into bite-size pieces and serve with vegetables. Sumptuous Feast: Partake of this delicious feast made with unique food ingredients. Ingredients: 10 Fish Tails, 5 Aloe Leaflets, 10 Manes, 2 Fresh Fishes, 10 Pet Food, 1 Sweet Sauce Directions: #Parboil Aloe Leaflets in salty water. #Remove scales from the Fresh Fishes, coat them in Sweet Sauce, and set aside for 10 minutes. #Wrap the marinated Fresh Fishes with Aloe Leaflets. Steam the wrapped fishes and Fish Tails for 10 minutes and then serve them on a plate. #Cut Manes into 4 cm-long pieces and then parboil them. #Cut the Pet Food into bite-size chunks and mix with Sweet Sauce. Broil the cut Pet Food on a frying pan. Assorted Shish Kebab: Delectable shish kebobs made with meat, vegetables, and clams! Ingredients: 10 Scale Shells, 5 Gill, 10 Soft Blades of Grass, 5 Meat, 10 Edible Mushrooms, 10 Clam Flesh Directions: #Cut the Soft Blades of Grass into 4 cm-long pieces and slice the Edible Mushrooms. #Wash the Scale Shells and the longest spines from the Gills under cold running water. #Parboil the Meat and Clam Flesh. #Skewer the ingredients onto long Gill spines: first skewer the meat, then the vegetables, and finally the clam flesh. #Heat the Scale Shells over medium heat and place the kebobs on the scales to cook. See Also *Level 1 Cookbook *Level 2 Cookbook *Level 3 Cookbook *Level 4 Cookbook *Level 5 Cookbook *Level 6 Cookbook *Level 8 Cookbook *Level 9 Cookbook *Level 10 Cookbook External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Readable Book